Fairy Tail Dance It
by Jake Hook
Summary: [AU] Varios habitantes jóvenes - y no tan jóvenes- de la Ciudad de Magnolia deciden pasar sus tardes y sus actividades extracurriculares en el Club de Baile: Fairy Tail. La historia promete no ser tan aburrida como se nota con el summary (n nu). Varios ships; demasiados (?).


"_Tres de la mañana, con cincuentiocho minutos y una oscuridad abrumadora." _

Así comenzaba lo que escribía la joven de cabellos celestes en la computadora; cada tecla de la notebook hacía un sonido distinto cuando era apretada, algunos más agudos, otros más graves, cortos y hasta largos, cada uno se diferenciaba del anterior. Esto sumado a la velocidad con la que dejaba volar sus dedos sobre el teclado, hacía una armoniosa melodía. De padres novelistas, siempre tuvo una facilidad tanto para la redacción como para la expresión escrita.

Volvió a mirar la hora del reloj; era la hora que mencionaba el escrito, había estado despierta toda la noche leyendo un libro, y en el momento justo en que apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, varias ideas comenzaron a revolotear en su mente, así que rápidamente tomó sus lentes, abrió su laptop y comenzó a escribir … bien sabía ella que ese mismo día, horas más tarde apenas se podría levantar para ir a la escuela.

**…XLevy McGarden...**

Abrió uno de sus ojos, sólo para poder mirar el reloj despertador que se encontraba allí; cuatro de la mañana. Suspiró pesadamente había estado … ocupado hasta esas horas con una amiga. El pelirrojo suspiró y miró a la chica que tenía al lado, morocha con un cuerpo despampanante, pero aún así no era lo que él quería … bueno, tampoco él sabía lo que quería. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, dentro de unas horas tendría que pasar a buscar a su mejor amiga para acompañarla hasta la escuela, así que era mejor que intentará conciliar un poco el sueño.

…**XLoke…**

El cabello rubio y largo caía desde dónde ella se encontraba sentada. Estaba sola mirando la luna, mientras apoyaba la espalda en el tronco del árbol. Era algo taciturna algunas veces, ni ella entendía porqué a pesar de su corta edad, no podía cerrar los ojos las noches de luna llena como esa. Supuso que debían ser las cuatro de la mañana, pero era imposible, no podía dormir, ya lo había intentado de todo, era como si su corazón se encontrará inquieto y la única manera de calmarlo, era simplemente mirar aquel astro muy por arriba de su cabeza.

**...XMavis Vermillion…**

Cuatro y cuarto de la madrugada ya eran. Era temprano para la castaña, casi siempre se encontraba en un bar a esa hora, pero no. Suspiró un poco divertida por eso, tal vez era hora de a que a sus 19 años sentará cabeza, pero … era más divertido así. Esbozó una media sonrisa, al menos por el momento no se tenía que preocupar por eso. Encontró la llave de dónde vivía perdida en su bolso, abrió la puerta y apenas entró, procuró de poner los seguros y se tiró en el primer sillón que vió, inclusive antes de llegar a la cama.

**...XKana Alberona…**

Una ruidosa alarma sonaba a las cuatro y media la mañana. Se despertó rápidamente para apagarla y no despertar a nadie más del hogar. Salió de la cama de un salto y la tendió así de rápido. Ató su rojo cabello en una alta coleta mientras se desperezaba, rápidamente se quitó las ligeras prendas del pijama y se puso las deportivas, tenía que aprovechar esa hora antes de ir a trabajar para trotar un poco.

**...XErza Scarlett…**

Ella era la primera en levantarse a las cinco de la mañana, le gustaba tener todo listo para luego llamarlos a ellos. Además, de que prefería levantarse ella temprano para que nadie vea su cara de apenas despierta … nadie era merecedor de ver aquello .Se podía decir que era un demonio apenas amanecía. Con la bata blanca puso los pies en el suelo, mientras su cabello totalmente albino estaba despeinado; tomó un cepillo y lo acicalo lo que pudo, mientras iba a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Su hermano se despertó treinta minutos después, con un humor mejor que el de ella, pero prefería no hablarle en ese momento, podía resultar perjudicial para su salud, tal vez con un plato en medio de la frente, o similar. Simplemente engulló su desayuno antes de irse a correr; no podía soportar que Titania tuviera más resistencia física que él ¡Qué era un hombre!

A las seis en punto la última albina se despertó, con sus ojos azules abiertos y una sonrisa en su rostro bajó las escaleras de a saltitos casi, ya su hermana mayor se encontraba sonriendo y de su buen humor habitual, así que mientras desayunaba antes de ir a la escuela, charlaba con su hermana.

**...X Mirajane, Elfman y Lissana Strauss…**

Seis y media de la mañana, el último cliente se había ido así que el rubio tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para introducir la llave en la rendija de la puerta y cerrarlo, hasta la noche siguiente. El bar que él manejaba era bastante conocido por estar abierto casi todo el día, pero él se encargaba nada más a la noche, y de día se lo dejaba a una … amiga de él.

Con 23 años Laxus era bastante conocido, tanto por su fama de mujeriego, como por su habilidad con la guitarra eléctrica. Estaba cansado luego de la jornada, así que simplemente subió a su auto y condució a su casa, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era tirarse en su cama, lástima que no tuviera la compañía de cierta albina que a él le atraía.

**...XLaxus Dreyar…**

**-Levantate imbecil.- **Fue el despertador del pelirrosa, su hermanastro lo despertó de una patada, al parecer su despertador llevaba sonando desde las seis y media y él no se había despertado. Abrió un ojo, vió a Gajeel enojado, dió media vuelta y siguió durmiendo, abrazado de Happy. Tendría que estar yendo a la universidad, pero quería seguir durmiendo **-Que conste que tu me obligaste, cabeza de llama.- **Gruño el morocho mientras aferraba las sábanas y las tiraba, lo suficiente como para tirarlo así de la cama y hacerlo despertar.

Era imposible volver a conciliar el sueño para el más grande ya, eran las siete, así que maldijo en toda su alma a su compañero.

**...XNatsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox...**

Se encontraba frente al espejo acomodando el moño azul que llevaba en el pelo. Su uniforme del colegio tenía todos tonos cálidos, pero siempre le gustaba poner ese moño en su cabello. Puso todas las cosas en su bolso y salió a la puerta.

**Loke.- ** Chilló apenas vió a un pelirrojo doblar en la esquina. Todas las mañanas su amigo y ex-compañero de la escuela la pasaba a buscar. Una sonrisa esbozó su rostro, él se veía un poco cansado y con ojeras, pero ignoró ese detalle. Simplemente se sentía muy contenta de las amistades que tenía.

**...XLucy Heartfilia…**

**-¡Despiertate ya son las ocho!.-**

Gritó el morocho mientras tiraba un balde de agua fría a su amigo. Estaba ya vestido para ir a la universidad y estaba nada más esperando a su "hermano" para irse. Casi siempre terminaba llegando tarde por la culpa de ese dormilón, a pesar de que fueran a universidades diferentes, él se encargaba de despertar a su amigo y a la hija de su madre adoptiva.

Corrió rápidamente escaleras abajo mientras un furioso Lyon bajaba las escaleras, se quedó unos segundos mirando la foto de Ur y sonriendo, habías veces que simplemente la extrañaba mucho. Suspiró y salió corriendo antes de que un balde de agua helada fuera a parar sobre él.

**...XGray Fullbuster… **

Miró la puerta del salón. Se extrañó que, ya siendo ocho y cuarto de la mañana no ver a uno de sus mejores amigos pasar. Suspiró mientras el peluche en su regazo se caía al suelo, pero uno de sus compañeros antes de que pudiera recogerlo lo pateo bastante lejos **- Hey.- **Se quejó mientras iba a ir a buscarlo, ella con 12 años no le gustaba pelear, ni siquiera verbalmente, era bastante tranquila en ese aspecto, pero aquello ya era mucho …

**...XWendy Marvell… **

Corrió de su casa a la escuela ¡Se le había hecho tarde y era ya ocho y media! Y seguro Wendy estaba preocupada por aquello. Se apresuró lo más que pudo y subió de dos en dos la escaleras, llegando al salón de su amiga para sonreírle y avisarle que estaba bien. **-¡Wen- **Su saludo se vió interrumpido por la escena indignante que estaba pasando ¡Ni él podía creerlo! Rápidamente fue corriendo a buscar el peluche de la chica, a la pequeña Charlie. La peliazul le agradeció y sonrió apenas notó eso, pero … la cosa no se detuvo él, estaba bastante enojado, e igual que su modelo a seguir, se podría decir que estaba encendido. Dejo al gato blanco en los brazos de su amiga y empujo al chico, tirándolo al suelo.

**...XRomeo Combolt…**

Lo único bueno de los lunes; es que a esa hora estaba en el salón de música. A las nueve de la mañana se escuchaban un montón de instrumentos sonar armoniosamente como si magia se tratase. Ella, con sus grandes ojos azules se encargaba de interpretar aquella obra de arte con su violín, mientras no podía esperar a que sea la tarde y poder ir a la universidad para ir a ver su amado, por el cual se le pintaban pajaritos en el aire.

**...XJuvia Loxar...**


End file.
